What A Fool
by Icey Bear
Summary: It was April Fools Day. Courtney decided to prank Duncan! It didn't go as well as she thought.."I..like you Duncan." She contained her laughter. "Well I like you too." Oh crap. That wasn't exactly what she had predicted. Who was really getting fooled this time?


**A/N: Hello! Here's another one-shot from since my other one turned out pretty well :) It's a different couple though! Duncan x Courtney.**

** I usually try to put humor in my fics but this one, not so much even though it's about April Fools Day! Anyway, I know...weird to write about April Fools Day when it's not even close! Well I was just thinking about my April Fools Day this year, my friend was pranking this guy who already had a girlfriend. She told him she loved him in front of his girlfriend...and it was awkward, I was with them xDD So that inspired me and I came up with this!**

* * *

Courtney smiled at her calendar, evilly. Yes, evilly.

Why?

It was April first! What did that mean? April Fools Day!

Courtney loved this day so much, it was her only chance to be naughty without being yelled or into trouble with. All you had to do was at the prank was say 'April Fools Day!', the person would either laugh with you or pity themselves for believing. She was normally a goody-two-shoes unless it was this very day.

She played pranks on people every year, like last year she told her best friend Bridgette that she was moving to another school and never coming back. Bridgette believed her by throwing a good bye party and she even _cried_. Luckily, their other friend Gwen knew it was an April Fools joke and stopped Bridgette before it was too late.

This year, Courtney had something even better in mind, she was going to go straight up to a boy and then confess by saying she loved him. She had planned this for years!

Courtney walked out of her house, ready to work on her prank. She just needed a victim, someone who was gullible.

Geoff? _No, he was going out with Bridgette who was her best friend so that would be too awkward._

Trent? _He was too smart so he would definitely figure out it was a prank. She tried it once._

Harold? _He was too serious to make fun of._

Justin? _He wouldn't care less if she said it. He already knew a lot of girls liked him so that wouldn't mean anything to him._

Courtney was having trouble thinking who to prank...that was until she found someone who caught her eye, he was sitting on a bench with his green mohawk, carving something.

**Duncan.**

He was perfect, she never pranked him before and he was one of her enemies, they always _fought_. Somehow though, she figured out his crush which was Gwen, he told her that instantly when she asked.

Courtney ran over to join him on the bench, "Hey Duncan," she greeted cheerfully, she was going to be nice to him which was hardly ever.

"Princess?" He looked up, confused why she would try to talk to him.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" Courtney sighed, she hated that nickname. She had once asked him why he called her that, he would answer because she was always so _spoiled _like a princess. It was so not true! Well to her...

Duncan grinned cheekily, "Not enough obviously."

Courtney rolled her eyes, then remembered her 'nice' act she was supposed to be pulling, she decided to say something random to start the conversation, "Did you know your best friend is dating my best friend? Geoff and Bridgette? Coincidence, huh?"

Duncan stared at her, waiting for more information.

"I um, I saw them kissing each other," Courtney told him, it was true, days ago, they were kissing because they got just together.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "You were watching them? As in stalking?"

"What! No, I don't care about them," Courtney snorted, "The only person I care about is you."

"And why is that?" Duncan asked, looking at her weirdly.

Courtney smiled, "If you must know, I realised you haven't got a girlfriend yet and your friend already has one," She placed a hand on his shoulder, showing care on her face, "That's sad."

Duncan replied, "I've already made my moves to You-Know-Who, thank you very much," Duncan returned back to carve some more, "But yeah I know, pretty sad when you think about it." _You-Know-Who _was Gwen, he had told Courtney, he had a crush on her quite a long time ago.

"Yeah I can't believe you haven't gotten one yet, I mean you're a very likeable person," As soon as it slipped from her mouth, she couldn't believe she said that. He was definitely not likeable!

Duncan seemed to have caught onto the compliment, "Who are you and what have you done to the real Princess? You're acting like an actual Courtney!" He looked at her curiously.

So Princess was someone that liked to make fun of him and Courtney was someone who was nice?

Courtney chuckled, "What? Am I that mean to you? I mean, we do fight everyday but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Yeah right," Duncan snorted, "What are you up to?" He asked curiously.

He couldn't find out yet! "No, really! I genuinely and absolutely care about you."

Duncan glanced at the sidewalk near the bench, "Then tell me, what am I good for? I can't even get Gwen to myself all this time..."

Courtney bit her lip, she knew it was a sensitive topic since Gwen was Trent's crush and he liked her back...It must've been difficult for him. She should've never brought the topic up.

Courtney looked up to the sky, "You know, I actually like someone right now," She quickly changed the topic.

"You never told me that!" Duncan turned and looked at her disbelievingly, "Who is it?"

Courtney paused to act a dramatic effect. _Here goes nothing. _She inhaled deeply and even though it was a pretend confession, she couldn't help but feel nervous to hear his reply, "I like you Duncan."

Courtney was breathless, she was even shocked at how natural she said it.

Duncan gasped and his jaw dropped. He had the most shocked expression Courtney had ever seen. She tried holding back her laughs as she continued to bite her lower lip. Duncan's face was beyond hilarious.

"B-B-But! W-We...You! No!" He mumbled, talking non-sense to himself.

Courtney nodded, "This is why I said you're likeable, it's because I like you." His face was as red as a tomato and she could literally feel his heart beat going faster. Courtney gulped, realising he was taking this seriously. Maybe he wasn't the right victim?

After a couple minutes, Duncan could finally talk properly, "Since when?"

Courtney started to think, remembering the time they were bickering at Gwen's birthday party. When she saw, he was clearly interested in Gwen, she started teasing him a lot. But obviously, being a child he was, he started to deny his feelings and even tossing around some awful things about the brunette. The rest was history. "Hmm, I think the beginning of this year."

"Oh uhm.." He blushed, he began to fiddle with his fingers nervously. Then very softly, he said, "I uh have something to admit to you too..."

Courtney gulped hardly and her heart started to race fast. Oh no, she really hoped he wasn't going to say what she thought he would. Blood rose to her cheeks as she began thinking about the possibilities. _No he's in love with Gwen!_

"Well Princess...I..I kinda liked you for a while too."

Courtney was too shocked to correct his nickname for her. Her eyes widened, bigger than it's sockets, she quickly blurted out, her voice was almost shouting, "STOP! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She laughed nervously as she shook her head, "Happy April Fools Day! Fooled you!"

...

...

There was silence.

They could hear the wind and the crickets nearby. It was completely silent, an awkward one. Time seemed to go slower at this point, all she could hear was her heart beat rapidly increasing and his deep breaths.

"It's April first already?"

"No, I just made up my own day," Courtney rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Of course it is, you dumbass! Why do you think I'm being this nice to you?"

After what was eternity for her, he finally smiled and laughed, "Oh crap! I thought you were telling the truth! I was so afraid I had to reject another one that I lied!" Nervous faded away from his face and relief was all over it instead.

Courtney joined in, laughing, "Yeah right. The day I start liking you is the day pigs fly, my friend."

"Aww that's a shame. I thought you were already falling for my handsome features after all these years." Duncan grinned playfully.

"You wish!" She playfully punched him in the shoulder and began laughing, "You should've seen your face! You were like a giant tomato! Don't tell me you were actually telling the truth?"

"Uhm actually..." Duncan gulped loudly, "That part is true."

What. The. Sheep.

_What did he just say? _Courtney began sweating hard, "You're supposed to like Gwen!"

"Fooled you." Duncan smirked and began laughing.

Courtney flushed from embarrassment. It was official. The liar became the victim. Why did she believe him so quickly? That was really stupid, she felt like kicking herself in the face.

"Actually fooled you from the start," Duncan smirked, if possible, more wider and mischievous, and started to 'cheer' her up from her failed prank, "You always have next year." He beamed.

Courtney couldn't say anything at that time. She couldn't believe she just lost to Duncan! He was the gullible one! She was so sure she would get it. Crap, she should've planned the thing from the start. Turned out, she was the one being fooled from the start. She really didn't see that coming. Maybe she was too absorbed by the fact that his reaction was the one she was hoping for.

Wait a minute...

Did she just say that she was hoping for Duncan to like her back?

What the hell was wrong with her? She must be sick...Yeah that's why! Sighing deeply, she knew she had admit her defeat. He got her really good.

"...This time. You won."

* * *

Duncan sat lazily in his bed while listening to music using his headphones. He smiled, remembering today's precious event. It was amusing seeing Courtney with her tomato blush face. He hadn't seen one in a long time. She was actually kind of cute with that tint of red on her cheeks.

He silently thanked his brilliant mind to come up with that last minute lie to cover himself. He was that close to reveal his most precious secret to the girl he had a crush on for years. He still couldn't believe how oblivious she was after all those years, not even suspecting his feelings towards her.

When Courtney asked him who he liked, he definitely couldn't tell her the truth that he came up with a lie and told Courtney that he liked Gwen. Well it wasn't a complete lie actually, Gwen was a pretty girl and a nice one too. He didn't mind being close with her at all. He even tried to picture himself with Gwen because Courtney seemed so excited to pair him up with Gwen.

But after all that, Duncan felt nothing. Nothing at all.

If only Duncan could tell Courtney his feelings but she was just so involved on pairing him up with Gwen, he couldn't do it...

He closed his eyes and softly whispered to himself, "What a fool..."

* * *

**A/N: Well they didn't exactly get together at the end, but you know they like each other! I'll just end the story here even though it kind of looks as if it's unfinished from the ending...**

**Anyway...**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you thought of this :]  
Was it good? Did you like it? **


End file.
